gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Antagonisten
Antagonisten stellen allgemein die Gegenspieler der Protagonisten und somit auch den Hauptgegner des Spielers dar. Sie sind für jedes Videospiel essentiell und dürfen deswegen auch nicht in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie fehlen. Häufig waren die Antagonisten einst die Freunde der handelnden Person, wechselten jedoch aus Machthunger, Geldgier oder anderen Motiven die Seiten. Meist gibt es einen Hauptantagonisten, der erst in der finalen Mission in einer dramatischen Schießerei, häufig auch in einer ungewöhnlichen Verfolgungsjagd, besiegt wird. GTA III miniatur|Catalina Schon in der Einleitung wird dem Spieler der Hauptantagonist bekannt gemacht. Nach einem Banküberfall zeigt Catalina ihrem langjährigem Freund Claude Speed ihr wahres Gesicht und schießt auf ihn. Danach verschwindet sie mit ihrem neuen Partner – Miguel, einem Mitglied des kolumbianischen Kartells. Claude übersteht den Schuss, wie es scheint, und wird von der Polizei festgenommen. Nach einer Befreiungsaktion flieht er mit einem anderen Häftling, der Kontakte zur Mafia hat. Claude erledigt einige Jobs für die Mafia, bis der Don beschließt, den Laufburschen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen; er entwickelt sich also für Claude überraschend zum Antagonisten. Glücklicherweise wird der Protagonist durch die Lebensgefährtin des Mafia-Bosses gewarnt. Als Rache schickt er daraufhin den Don selbst in die ewigen Jagdgründe, was ihm die endgültige Feindschaft zur Leone-Familie einbringt. Auf Staunton Island arbeitet Claude für verschiedene Organisationen und Gangs, wie etwa den Yardies. Auch ihnen erweist er einige Male seinen Dienst, bis er bemerkt, dass der letzte Auftrag der Gang eine von Catalina und den Yardies entwickelte Falle ist. Dies führt zur Feindschaft zwischen Claude und den Yardies. Schließlich treiben Maria und ihre Freundin Asuka Kasen Miguel, Catalinas Verbündeten, auf und foltern ihn auf einer Baustelle, welche einst dem Kolumbianischen Kartell angehörte, später aber von Claude erobert wurde und von den Yakuza genutzt wird. Catalina wird alarmiert, lässt Asuka töten, nimmt die Claude liebgewonnene Maria als Geisel und fordert ihn zur Konfrontation zum Hauptquartier des Drogenkartells. Ihr Versuch, ihn dort töten zu lassen, scheitert aber. Claude verfolgt Catalina bis zu einem Staudamm und schießt sich durch Massen von Kartellmitgliedern vorbei, bis er sehen muss, dass Catalina einen Hubschrauber betritt, der ihre endgültige Flucht bedeutet. Claude geht ein letztes Mal zur Offensive und holt Catalinas Helikopter vom Himmel. Vice City miniatur|Sonny Forelli Auch hier scheinen sich schon in der Einleitung Feindschaften abzuzeichnen. Thomas Vercetti, ein Mitglied der Forelli-Familie, welches nach 15-jähriger Haftstrafe entlassen wird, soll vom Don – Sonny Forelli – nach Vice City geschickt werden, um dort ein Imperium für die Forellis aufzubauen. Doch der Spieler erfährt schon früh, dass es Sonny nicht mehr um seinen Freund, sondern nur um das Geschäft geht. Entsprechend zornig reagiert er, als Tommy ihm mitteilen musste, dass der Deal eine Falle war und er gerade noch lebend entkommen konnte. Nach einem Versprechen die Drogen und das Geld wiederzuerlangen, lässt Sonny Tommy erst einmal freie Bahn. Zusammen mit dem ängstlichen Anwalt Ken Rosenberg macht sich der Protagonist auf die Suche und lernt dabei wichtige Persönlichkeiten im Drogengeschäft kennen. Zu denen gehört auch Lance Vance, dessen Bruder ebenfalls bei dem Deal erschossen wurde. Schließlich finden sie heraus, dass Ricardo Diaz, ein wichtiges Mitglied in Vice Citys Drogenszene, der gesuchte Antagonist ist. Nachdem Tommy und Lance ihn in seiner Villa erschossen haben, vergisst Tommy mit der Zeit den ungeduldig wartenden Sonny, und baut sich ein Imperium auf – nicht für die Forellis, sondern für sich. Als der Don davon erfährt, gerät er außer Kontrolle und begibt sich eiligst nach Vice City, um sich seinen Teil des Imperiums anzueignen. Um ihn zu besänftigen, will Tommy ihm mehrere Millionen Dollar geben – jedoch Falschgeld. Bei der Übergabe zeigt Lance aber sein wahres Ich. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er unter Sonnys Kommando steht. Eine wilde Schießerei entsteht. Nachdem Tommy den Verräter Lance in die ewigen Jagdgründe schickte, rächte er sich an seinem vermeintlichen Freund Sonny. Die Forellis werden geschwächt und stellen keine Gefahr mehr für Tommys Imperium dar. San Andreas miniatur|Frank Tenpenny Nach fünfjährigem Aufenthalt in Liberty City kehrt Carl Johnson in die von Bandenkriegen, Korruption und Drogen zerstörte Stadt Los Santos zurück, nachdem seine Mutter getötet wurde. Dort ist sein Bruder Sweet Boss der Grove Street Families, einer Gang, welche sich gerade in einer Krise befindet. CJ trifft aber schon kurz nach der Landung in LS auf die korrupten Polizisten Tenpenny und Pulaski, welche ihn einen Mord anhängen. Nachdem Carl die Grove aus der Versenkung gerettet hatte, wird die Gang schon wieder von einer Katastrophe heimgesucht: Lance „Ryder“ Wilson und Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris, CJs beste Freunde, sind im Drogengeschäft mit den Erzfeinden der Grove, den Ballas und Tenpenny etabliert. Ungünstigerweise ist sein Sweet genau in dem Moment in einem Kampf mit den Ballas verwickelt, der sich als Falle entpuppt. CJ eilt ihm zu Hilfe, doch viel kann er nicht mehr retten. Sweet wird schwer verletzt und Carl wird von der Polizei festgenommen – ausgerechnet von Tenpenny, der ihm rät, Los Santos für immer zu verlassen. Nach einer Weile im Exil erfährt CJ und neuen Bekanntschaften aus den Triaden San Fierros, dass Smoke seine Drogen aus San Fierro empfängt. Carl schleicht sich in das Drogensyndikat ein, zerstört die Crackfabrik und tötet vermeintlich alle Mitglieder, auch seinen früheren Freund Ryder. Doch einer überlebte den Angriff auf ihn. Mike Toreno, Regierungsbeauftragter der USA, gibt sich nach einer Weile für Carl zu erkennen. Zudem stellt er eine Schlüsselfigur für CJ dar, weil er Sweet, der inzwischen lebenslänglich hinter Gittern sitzt, freilassen kann. Doch zuerst lässt er Carl für sich arbeiten. Nach kurzer Zeit meldet sich Tenpenny wieder. Er hat CJ noch immer in der Hand und nutzt das stark aus. Nachdem er von Carl eine Akte über die kriminellen Machenschaften der C.R.A.S.H.-Cops besorgt hatte, reichte es dem auch sonst eher skeptischen Polizisten Jimmy Hernandez, weil er gegen C.R.A.S.H. aussagen will. Tenpenny lässt ihn umbringen, worauf auch noch Pulaski nach dem gescheiterten Versuch, Carl für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen, von letzterem getötet wird. In der Glückspielhauptstadt Las Venturas zieht sich CJ auch noch den Zorn der Leone-Familie auf sich, nachdem er ihr Casino ausgeraubt hatte. Dies hat jedoch wenig Auswirkungen auf den weiteren Spielverlauf, der jetzt in die entscheidende Phase geht. Nachdem Carl mit dem gerade erst rehabilitiertem Rapper Madd Dogg nach LS zurückkehrt und die Stadt aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive betrachten kann, wird nach einem letzten Auftrag von Toreno Sweet aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Doch Carls Bruder liegt die heimatverbundene Gang so sehr am Herzen, dass er sich mit CJ weite Teile von Los Santos zurückerobert, während er einen Rachefeldzug gegen untreue OGs führt. So wird beispielsweise „B Dup“ aus seiner Villa am Glen Park vertrieben wird. Doch in der Schlussmission muss soll auch Big Smoke daran glauben. Carl stürmt entgegen dem Willen seines Bruders den Crackpalast und tötet Smoke nach einer gigantischen Schießerei. Doch dann, unvermittelt, taucht Tenpenny auf. Er bedroht Carl mit einer SPAS-12 und versucht, ihn zu töten. Als ihm dies nicht gelang, flieht er und steckt die Halle in Brand. CJ kämpft sich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Drogenpalast heraus, bevor er hinter ihm explodiert. Tenpenny ist auch nicht viel weiter gekommen. Er schnappt sich ein Feuerwehr-Truck. Sweet, der vor der Lagerhalle auf seinen Bruder gewartet hat, will Tenpenny jedoch nicht kampflos fliehen lassen und hängt sich an die Leiter des Trucks, während er losfährt. Carl springt ein am Straßenrand parkendes Cabrio und verfolgt Tenpenny. Nach einer Weile verliert Sweet den Halt, landet aber unbeschadet auf der Motorhaube von Carls Wagen, und klettert auf den Beifahrersitz. Nachdem beide die Position getauscht haben, bekommt Carl eine Maschinenpistole in die Hand gedrückt, mit welcher er den Wagen vor herannahende Gangmitglieder und Cops verteidigen muss. Schließlich verliert Tenpenny die Kontrolle und stürzt mit dem Truck von einer Brücke – ironischerweise in die Grove Street. Er stirbt an seinen Verletzungen. GTA IV Auch in GTA IV trifft Niko Bellic recht früh auf Antagonisten wie die Petrela-Brüder oder Vlad Glebov, da sein Cousin Roman ihnen Geld schuldet. Während die Petrelas in Handgreiflichkeiten sterben, tötet Niko Vlad, weil er sich an Romans Freundin Mallorie verging. Dieser Entschluss hat jedoch Folgen: Die Russische Mafia sucht nach Niko und Roman und wird fündig. Um sich und seinen Cousin zu retten, muss er Aufträge für die Bosse der Russischen Mafia, dem drogensüchtigem und groben Mikhail Faustin und dessen verzweifelten Freund Dimitri Rascalov erfüllen. Nach zweifelhaften Jobs von Mikhail beauftragt Dimitri Niko, die wahnsinnigen Aktionen seines Freundes zu beenden, indem er ihn tötet. Nach vollbrachter Arbeit zeigt Dimitri kein Interesse mehr an Nikos Arbeit. Im Gegenteil, er beschließt, ihn zu töten, weil sein Geschäftspartner Ray Bulgarin, für den Niko noch in Europa einen Auftrag ausführen sollte, welcher aber misslang, sich seinen Tod wünscht. Der Mordversuch schlägt jedoch fehl. Zudem lösten die Mafiosi Brandanschläge auf Romans Wohnung und Taxidepot aus, woraufhin Niko und Roman nach Bohan fliehen. Während Niko für andere, teils kriminelle, Vereinigungen arbeitet, macht Dimitri Roman ausfindig und nimmt ihn gefangen. Weil Niko ihn retten will, beginnt dieser eine wilde Schießerei und bekommt seinen Cousin schließlich frei. Später trifft Niko auf die Italienische Mafia, welche ihm unter anderem eine unmöglich erscheinende Mission aufgibt. Der Don Jimmy Pegorino verlangt, dass der Protagonist einen Geschäftspartner bei einem Deal unterstützt. Der Partner ist aber niemand anderes als Dimitri. Nun muss sich der Spieler entscheiden. Geld miniatur|Dimitri Rascalov Niko unterstützt Dimitri bei dem Deal. Kurz darauf feiern Roman und Mallorie Hochzeit. Diese wird jedoch von einem von Dimitri geschickten Killer gestürmt, der Niko erschießen soll. Dieser wehrt sich doch ein Schuss fällt und trifft Roman tödlich. Nun verlangt Niko endgültig Rache an Dimitri. Er macht sein Versteck ausfindig und beginnt dort eine wilde Schießerei. Dimitri kann aber einen Hubschrauber ergattern und flieht. Niko verfolgt ihm mit einem Motorboot. Ein Freund von ihm besorgt auch einen Helikopter und sorgt dafür, dass Niko vom Boot aus hineinklettern kann. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd über den West River sind beide Hubschrauber nach kurzer Zeit dank einer Schießerei stark beschädigt und müssen notlanden. Dimitri rettet sich auf Happiness Island, wird dort aber von Niko getötet. Rache miniatur|Jimmy Pegorino Bei diesem Szenario sucht Niko Dimitri auf einem Frachtschiff auf und tötet ihn sowie unzählige seiner Handlanger. Auch diesmal wird Hochzeit gefeiert, doch diesmal stört Pegorino das Fest und verübt einen Drive-by auf die Hochzeitsgäste, weil mit Dimitris Tod auch eine wichtige Geschäftsbeziehung verloren gegangen ist. Niko trifft er nicht, dafür aber seine Freundin Kate McReary. Auch diesen Verlust kann Niko nicht verkraften. Deswegen sucht er Pegorino am Alderney Casino auf und entfacht eine große Schießerei. Pegrino kann mit einem Boot entkommen, aber Niko verfolgt ihn mit einem Crossmotorrad. Jacob hilft auch diesmal: Er hat wieder einen Annihilator besorgt. Niko muss einen gezielten Sprung mit dem Motorrad hinlegen und dann in den Helikopter klettern. Wieder entsteht eine Verfolgungsjagd über den West River, welche damit endet, dass beide Fahrzeuge erheblichen Schaden nehmen. Pegorino versucht, sich auf Happiness Island zu retten, wird dort aber von Niko umgebracht. The Lost and Damned miniatur|Billy Grey Diese kurze Episode beginnt damit, dass Johnny Klebitz seine Biker-Gang „The Lost“ den Präsidenten des Klubs – Billy Grey – nach seinem Entzug abholen. Er verlangt seine Revenant von den Angels of Death zurück und beginnt einen Bandenkrieg mit ihnen. Das passt Johnny und seinen Freunden gar nicht. Erst vor kurzem haben sie es geschafft, Probleme wie diese zu beseitigen. Da Billy nicht zur Vernunft kommt, entwickelt er sich bald zum Gegner von Johnny. Dabei zieht er viele loyale Mitglieder wie etwa Brian Jeremy auf seine Seite. Nachdem Billy bald wieder von der Polizei festgenommen wird, übernimmt Johnny die Führung des Clubs. Viele Mitglieder stört Johnnys Führung und schließlich beginnen sie, sich clubinterne Gefechte zu liefern. Doch auch zur italienischen Mafia hat die Gang Kontakt. Nachdem sich Johnny jedoch nach einer missglückten Übergabe der Diamanten das Geld rafft und für sich behält, entwickelt sich auch die Mafia zum Antagonisten, und lässt Killerkommandos auf Johnny und das ebenfalls an der Unterschlagung des Geldes beteiligte Mitglied Jim Fitzgerald los. Jim wird von der Mafia getötet, Johnny hat jedoch Unterstützung von seinen anderen Freunden Terry Thorpe und Clay Simons, mit deren Hilfe er den Angriff überstehen kann. Letztendlich planen die drei, den Clubpräsidenten Billy Grey, welcher gegen sie vor Gericht aussagen will, im Alderney-Staatsgefängnis zu töten. Sie erreichen ihr Ziel nach einer extremen Schießerei mit den Sicherheitsbeamten. Schließlich beschliessen sie, ihre Gang in Alderney aufzugeben. The Ballad of Gay Tony miniatur|Ray Bulgarin In der zweiten Episode von GTA IV gibt es auch zahlreiche Konflikte. Nachtclubbesitzer und Partylöwe Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince wird stark von der 2009 aktuellen Wirtschaftskrise getroffen und hat sich verschuldet – bei der Mafia und bei Privatpersonen. Luis Fernando Lopez, Tonys rechte Hand und Protagonist, soll seinem Freund und Geschäftspartner helfen, indem er verschiedene Jobs für die Ancelotti-Familie, Mori Kibbutz und dem aus dem Hauptspiel bekanntem Ray Bulgarin erledigen. Letzterer verlangt auch Dinge, die gegen Luis’ Gewissen handeln. Nachdem Tony nach einem inoffiziellen Diamantenkauf, welcher der letzte Ausweg aus den Schulden darstellt, von einer anderen Mafiafamilie durch einen Auftrag an die Motorradgang „The Lost“ seiner Edelsteine beraubt wurde, spitzt sich die Situation zu. Bulgarin behauptet, die Diamanten seien ihm gestohlen worden und versucht, Luis zu töten. Ein Ancelotti trifft sich mit Luis und erklärt ihm, dass Bulgarin entweder den Tod Gay Tonys oder beider wünsche. Luis selbst soll dabei Gay Tony im inzwischen von der Stadt wegen Zahlungsunfähigkeit geschlossenen Club umbringen, bringt es jedoch nicht übers Herz und tötet einen Ancelotti, welcher zusammen mit seinem Neffen die beiden überwachen sollte. Daraufhin entsteht eine große Schießerei vor dem Club. Schließlich sorgt Luis dafür, dass Gay Tony aus seiner Wohnung, in der er sich nicht mehr sicher fühlen kann, verschwindet. Nachdem er die Einnahmequelle Bulgarins, Heroin, zerstörte, und dabei noch einer riesige Schießerei entfachte, tötet er Timur, Bulgarins Handlanger. Daraufhin begibt er sich zum Flughafen, um dort Bulgarin noch vor seiner Flucht mit einem Jet abzufangen. Nach einer spektakulären Verfolgung des Flugzeugs mit einem Motorrad zieht sich Luis gerade noch im letzten Moment in das Flugzeug. Dort tötet er Bulgarin. en:Antagonist es:Antagonista ! Kategorie:Charaktere